Insanity
by KandiCorpse
Summary: Meet Ichigo Kurosaki. Seventeen years old,and a goth type. Please to meet you,I'll kill youWarnings Inside. OOC. Blood. Gore. Guro. Yaoi. Yuri. Ect....R
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

Author: A new horror fic I'll be doing. Don't fret my fans! I'm still doing Homecoming; I just wanna do this too. I might lose some people on this one, because I'm a very disturbing person when I comes to horror. Oh well, I try.

Anime: Bleach

Warnings: Violence, Blood, Gore, Guro, Yaoi, Yuri, Horror, Suspense, Torture, Creepy situations.

Disclaimer: I may not own bleach, but I sure can fuck it up pretty good D

Author's Note: Please, if you are weak of heart or cannot take extreme description of horrific encounters, please go back and read a different story. This story's warnings have already been listed. If you are uncomfortable with reading any of these genre's please GO BACK NOW. I will NOT be held responsible for any mental distribution that occurs to you after you read it. You have been warned, thank you very much. Rebecca.

Chapter One: Meet the insanity

Earlier

_This can't be happening…. _He dropped the knife, blood splattered across his body and face.

_Why…!? WHY!?!? _His eyes were wide on the scene.

The one he had caused.

_Orihime….. _He looked down at the girl. Well…what was left of the orange haired class mate.

_What Happened I bet you're wondering…_

_'What the hell happened!?'_

"Well," he said aloud, looking around the empty room.

"I'll tell you what happened exactly." He hissed in a disturbing voice , smirking at the interrogator.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a deranged killer." His voice was so calm.

He was so aware….

Aware of the

M

O

N

S

T

E

R

Everyone had told him he was.

"I've practiced sacrifice, and I've eaten some of my victims alive." He smirked more, eyes twitching with delight.

Yeah.

He had eaten some of them.

And enjoyed _every _second of it.

"My last victim, until you brought me to this retched white room, was Inoue Orihime. " he finished his thought, leaning back in the stiff chair.

_"Why did you kill her?"_

"Why you ask? Because, she was so…bubbly. And she always made fun of me. The goth. Who would have thought I'd kill her hmmm?"

_"You killed her because she made fun of you?"_

"Do you not listen stupid man? I just fucking said that." He snorted in disgust, eyes twitching around the room.

_"Did you ever take drugs?"_

"That's the stupidest question ever. No I didn't." He cringed this time. Drugs were stupid and he found no use of them. They only blurred his senses and made it hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand.

_"Who all have you killed?"_

"Who all? Oh foolish man I lost count. You expect a deranged killer to keep track of his victims?" He was lieing. He knew he was too. He could name all of them, and how he tortured them to a bloody death.

_"What drove you to this madness!?"_

"What exactly…? Hmm…perhaps it was all the nights up alone due to insomnia. Maybe it was the fact of my father killing both my sisters and then killing himself, for me to come home to a pool of blood. I wonder, what would you say foolish man?" That was the interrogator's name he decided. Foolish man seemed to fit him well.

_"What happened to you after your father killed himself and your family?"_

"What exactly? Hmm…well I went and lived with my lover. Hichigo."

_"Did he ever…help you kill?"_

Ichigo had to laugh at this. Oh how his laugh pierced the man's ears, making him nervous.

"Of coarse. He helped me kill and hide the bodies."

He smirked.

_"What happened after words?"_

"After words…? Oh we always had such a good time, bathing in their blood and fucking."

_Welcome To Insanity_

_Have a good time at the mental institution_

_Welcome To Insanity_

_Tear the meat off your bones and offer it_

_To get your sanity back._

Author: Ohhh wewt. First chapter. I know the writing style is kinda…creepy but that's what I was aiming for. I hope you like it, and I hope I get a lot of reviews!

Ichigo: Why am I the insane one!?

Author: Because you're the main character –sticks tongue out- deal with it pussy boy.

Hichigo: cool I fucked a physco –drools-

Author: I'm just…gunna go listen to Japanese death metal now. See ya.

Hichigo: REMEMBER TO REVIEW FUCK FACES! AND NO HATE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity Chpt. 2

Author: 8D I'm so happy! Five reviews in not even five hours!

Hichigo: We have another warning, so brace yourself!

Ichigo: We just wanted to warn you that there's going to be drug use after all, because becca keeps listening to trippy music and wants to put it in!

Hichigo: And she fucking can because it's her god damn story bitches!

Ichigo: Fucking relax. Damn.

Author: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP 8D have fun everyone! Don't piss yourselves.

Chapter Two- Trippy Shit

So, maybe I did lie a little bit about the drugs.

Okay

Maybe

A

L

O

T

About the drugs.

But who the hell really answers these questions truthfully?

Anyways, they let me see Hichigo. Which is pretty cool?

I

G

U

E

S

S

All he wanted to do was slap me across the face.

So fucking what? Not like I care.

I deserved it.

For not giving him his acid money.

Yeah…

Right now I'm doing drugs

In a mental institution.

I'm making it good in life

A

R

E

N

'T

I

My patience is wearing thin with these people.

I hate all the questions.

_"Did you kill Rukia Kuchiki?"_

YES

GOD DAMN IT!

I FUCKING KILLED HER!

ARE YOU HAPPY?

I KILLED HER WHILE SHE WAS WIDE AWAKE

CHAINED TO A FUCKING BED

ARE YOU HAPPY!?

I _wanted _to scream that.

But what I want and what I do

Are two entirely different stories.

I found some markers today in the drawer next to my bed.

My roommate, Grimmjow said they'll come in handy for frustration.

I also noticed, he was a killer too.

Maybe we'll get along after all.

-------Next Day-----

_Dear Journal Thingie,_

_They have forced me to write in this._

_Shit. Why the hell do these fuckers need to know my every thought?_

_They gave me a shot last night._

_Grimmjow cooed be to sleep._

_He told me that they always did it when people got out of control._

_All I did was say I was going to kill them._

_What was so out of control about that?_

_Oh well._

_Grimmjow's nice. _

_His make up sorta makes me laugh._

_Well I really don't have anything to say._

_This place sucks._

_I hate this shit hole in the center of hell._

_I wonder what the fuck-tards will think of my language._

_Oh well._

_Later, _

_ Ichigo K._

"Hey Ichigo?" Grimmjow called out as I looked absently at the now marker covered wall.

"……Yes?" I asked finally, looking at him.

He handed me a cigarette, a blank look on his face.

"Have a lighter?""No. They took mine."

He lit the cigarette for me with his own stashed away lighter.

"You know…" he smirked.

Oh god.

"What?"

"If someone lights your cigarette, you owe them seven years of sex."

Hm.

That didn't sound too bad.

"Oh. Well if I know you for seven years, I'll repay you." I stated, smirking back at him.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Fuck, I gotta go.

They caught us smoking.

Oh well.

Author:D okay yayz. That's the end of this chapter. Till next time R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Insanity Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. You know with moving and starting school and all I haven't had time to write. But it's around my favorite holiday, Halloween and it's just around the corner kiddies! Which means you all need your daily dosage of horror! Of coarse I of all people must provide such things! Here we go with the next chapter; I want to thank the lovely genre of METAL for giving my physcotic ideas and always fueling my need for blood.

Chapter Three-Ghost Flowers

They gave me a damn mental hospital outfit today. It has a number and my name on it. Great, I'm a number. I see Hichigo today, again and it's easier this time.

He hugs me, and I can tell….he was with someone before me. I ask who and much to my dismay he doesn't tell me. Probably that god damned Renji…god I hate him.

Grimmjow and me…I think there's something there. He makes me happy, almost as happy as I am when I killed people. He always is kind…and seems to live to hear what I have to say. I write a lot these days, mostly poetry or lyrics to songs and he always has me read them to him.

"Read it…please Ichigo?" he asks, sitting and looking thoughtfully at me from his bed.

I study him for a long time, before giving a defeated sigh and nod. "Fine." I hiss in almost an icey voice which only makes him smirk. I take a deep breath as I flip to the newest words I've scribbled down in my now private journal because I refuse to hand it over to anyone besides Grimmjow.

"Bleed Black Hate Lovely," I start out, nice and smooth and he watched intently as always. "Cut me open, bleed me dry, bleed my of my black hate lovely. Thrash against me, in the night. Burry me in black hate lovely. Let the blood drip, and let it dry. Dry me of my black hate baby. Cry to me, wish I die. Bleed Black Hate Lovely." I finish, and set the journal down on my pillow.

There's a long silence, and I'm almost expecting him to laugh. But instead, he smiled warmly at me and I allow a blush to rise against my cheeks making them a soft pink.

"I liked it. Short but nice." He replies, as if reading my mind and I feel him.

I feel him moving closer. Closer. Closer. And then

Warm lips against my own.

"Ichigo…how do you do it?" he asks, eyes half lidded as I look up at him with eyeliner smeared eyes.

"Do what…?" I challenge his question, out lips meeting again if only for a moment as I feel myself starting to become dizzy and my mound clouded with the moment. I know after I left I'd probably never see him again, so I decided to make the most of our 'relationship'.

"Your poetry silly…it's great…" I felt stupid for not realizing what he meant, and I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling our chests press together. I smirk as he blushes slightly, our lips coming closer by the second.

"Well…I'm just creative I guess. I write how I feel…." My legs wrap around his waist as I find my back colliding with the softness of my bed. Our lips come together, closing the small gap that was lingering with the hotness of our breath.

"Mmm…Wish I could do that…" he mumbled against my lips, watching me squirm with desire under him. What can I say? The guy makes me feel special.

Hours past, words were said, touches were made and regrets were etched into my brain.

Why him?

I barley knew the guy.

And I gave it all away to him.

Because he made me fucking feel special.

Hichigo

He made me feel special too

Why couldn't I just stick to him?

Wait

It's all his fault I'm even in this mess.

Fuck it all.


End file.
